So What?
by Wolfgirl48
Summary: [AU]A crazy band, a bi-polar hooker, a perverted pothead, a deformed love...uh, shape, and a stow-away alien. Marron is about to discover that these aren't your normal high school students.
1. Smile

New story! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own any of these characters. Ages have been adjusted and such to fit the story better.**

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Dammit, I told you to shut up!"

Chapter 1 – Smile

She sat down in the far corner of the coffeehouse, sipping absentmindedly at her latte as she watched people setting up the stage for a performance. She opened up her program and looked at it half-heartedly. It was some band, and they were covering a few songs. She figured there wouldn't be much else to do, seeing that she didn't have any friends in this new city, so when she saw the flyer for the band she jumped to the idea to go and get out of the house. She really couldn't stand being in the house with her parents anymore.

"_I have a friend that lives in this city, Marron! It's really gonna be great."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure…"_

"_Really! You'll make lots of friends, and you'll get to go to a real high school, instead of your mother home schooling you!"_

"_And what exactly is wrong with my teaching?"_

"_Nothing dear!"_

"_No! Not a thing, mom!" _

Marron still didn't understand why they had to move in the first place. She was perfectly content living with grandpa Roshi, and then they just decided to up and leave. But still, the prospect of going to a real school was tempting. And living in the city was sure to be a real treat too; it was bound to be more interesting than the middle of nowhere slap of land they lived at before. The crew had just finished setting up, and now the band started moving upstage. The first was a tall, toned boy with a wild, brown mohawk. The second was a tall, older boy with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a scar over his eye, and it made Marron wonder exactly what had happened to him. The third was a girl, around the same age as Marron. She had on a Happy Bunny t-shirt and a bandana covered her hair for the most part. The fourth was a boy around the same age as the first. His wild, black hair seemed to defy gravity in a sense.

'_Wait…is he wearing a monkey tail?'_

The last one though…he was perfection at its finest. His long, shaggy purplish hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, the parts falling out framing his piercing blue eyes perfectly. Her eyes followed him to the keyboard, where he sat down and leaned lazily back in the chair. She stared penetratingly through his tank top; she could see the taut muscles stretching as he leaned into a yawn, even though it did kind of help that the shirt was a bit too tight on him. The mohawk kid did the introductions, but she wasn't paying attention. She watched ponytail-boy him fiddle with the volume on the keyboard, and whisper a few things into the ear of scar-face, who then nodded and relayed the information to Happy Bunny girl, who then proceded to turn the volume down on the amps. Marron looked at the program. They were covering a lot of good songs, it seemed, and she figured the unfamiliar titles were their own originals.

Then he started to play. Marron knew this entry. It was the solo piano piece before the beginning of the song "Roses".

"CAROLIIIIIIIIIIINE!" the mohawk kid wailed, as he slid across the stage.

_'First day…'_Marron groaned to herself, staring darkly at the looming building in front of her. High school. Hell on earth. She saw the movie, "Mean Girls". She knew how they were to home schooled kids. Well, at least she didn't come all the way from Africa. At least she was somewhat in touch with what was popular and what wasn't. She shuffled aimlessly inside the door, fiddling with her schedule and trying to figure out what class she had first. She immediately saw the flyer posted up on the bulletin board.

'Hey Orange Star! Your very own _Supplement_ is performing Saturday, September 4 at 3 pm. Admission is 5. Support the band!'

Supplement…that's what their name was. And they really did have posters EVERYWHERE.

'Hey Orange Star! Buy a _Supplement_ CD! See Trunks Briefs for details'

'Hey Orange Star! Buy a '_Supplement Rocks My Socks!'_ T-shirt. They come in black, red, and the ever-popular orange!'

'_Jeez…talk about advertisement…'_ Marron looked at her schedule again. She had her Photography class first. Kids were already bustling through the halls, trying to get to their classes.

"Hey. Are you new?"

Marron jumped at the kind voice and turned around to see it was purple-ponytail boy. She blushed visibly and nodded.

"Y-yes! I…um…I need to get to the…the umm…ummm….the…the…the PHOTO LAB!" she finally screamed out triumphantly. _'Hmm…I didn't mean to be that loud!'_ She blushed even more, but the guy just smiled. "I have a free block right now" he said confidently. "So, do you need someone to show you where it is?"

Marron nodded, her short, blonde hair bouncing up and down. She followed the boy nervously, the blush still lacing her cheeks.

"It's a shortcut." he said, turning towards her, the kind, and confident smile still on his handsome face. He pushed open a door, and the bright sunlight of the early morning nearly knocked Marron over. She rubbed her eyes to get them adjusted, but the boy wasn't fazed one bit. He strode assuredly across a field towards a smaller building.

"The photo lab is the fourth door to the right." he said, holding the door open for her as she walked in. "Since you're new, they won't mind too much that you're late."

"Alright." she started towards the class, but then remembered what she had wanted to say. "Hey! Hey guy!"

The boy turned around. "I'm Trunks." he said, slightly annoyed by the fact that he was referred to as 'guy'.

"Well, umm, Trunks…last Saturday…you guys were amazing! Really good!"

He looked at her with a bit of shock. "_You_ went to the coffeehouse on Saturday?" Marron really didn't like the way he put the emphasis on that 'you' but, she let it slide. "Yes." she smiled. "And you guys are amazing."

This time it was Trunks' turn to blush. He smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Well, thank you very much….name…."

"Marron."

"Yeah! Well, thanks, Marron. I'll be sure that you're the first one outside the band to know about upcoming performances!"

"Thank you!"

Two more of the band members were in her photo class; the boy with the mohawk, and the girl with the bandana. Mohawk kid grinned pleasantly at bandana-girl, who was eyeing him warily. Class hadn't even begun yet, which was good, Marron supposed. Mohawk kid put his hands on bandana's jacket.

"LEMME READ YOUR SHIRT!" he yelled out, pulling it open as if he were expecting her naked under there. Bandana turned as red a fire hydrant and gave mohawk-kid a heavy smack, but he was laughing so hard Marron wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't felt a thing.

"Dude that is priceless!" he said through loud guffaws of laughter. "Absolutely fuckin' priceless!" Bandana just scowled at the boy next to her and looked at Marron. Her gaze softened and she grinned at her like they were best pals.

"Hey! I know you!" Bandana called out, heading towards her, mohawk-kid following close behind. "You're that new kid. You live in the apartment down the hall from me! I saw you when you guys were moving in!"

"Hey Pan!" mohawk-kid started.

"You guys really got a nice deal there…the old lady that used to live there had like fifty trillion cats! Then the manager found out and kicked her wrinkled ass out on the street! Her and all fifty trillion of her cats!" The girl started laughing cheerfully, as if it were the funniest story ever. Marron, however, just stood there, her jaw dangling open, and mohawk-kid was still trying to get bandana's attention.

"Yeah, manager's the dad of this guy who goes here, good friend of mine, his name his Trunks Briefs. A senior. But anyway, his dad's a real prick. Mind you, he's a funny prick, but he's still a fuckin' prick through and through. The guy has no sense of humor whatsoever. Or fashion sense for that matter. He has this shirt…tell the new girl about his shirt, Uub."

The mohawk-kid, Uub, automatically brightened up when he heard he was acknowledged. "It's this bright pink shirt! Funny as hell! It says 'Bad man' on it. All I know is that he looks like the leader of the gay pride parade when he wears it! Oops, there's the bell."

The bandana girl grabbed Marron's arm and smiled. "C'mon and sit next to me. Hurry up, before all the good seats are taken!" She then plopped down in a seat in the back, next to Uub.

_Briefs, Bura _

"Here!" A blue haired princess raised her hand cheerfully. A bunch of girls around her tittered gleefully at an inaudible joke she made.

"My name is Pan, by the way." bandana-girl said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Marron."

_Jin, Uub_

Uub nodded his head to show the teacher he was there. He then turned to Pan and grinned.

"Hey, Pan!"

Pan looked at him, the annoyance obvious on her face. "What is it, Uub?"

"Do you know what your grandma's name is?"

"Yeah. It's Chi-chi."

"Heh heh…Chi-chi…Pan…did you know your grandmother's name means boobies?"

"What!"

_Sen'in, Marron_

Marron put her hand up. Uub was just enjoying egging his friend on.

"Boobies!_ Boooooooobies_!"

"Shut up, Uub."

"Boobies!"

_SMACK!_

_Son, Pan_

"I'm here, okay dammit!" Pan yelled, smacking her hand ill-temperedly onto the desk. Marron gulped. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	2. Speed

Well, I didn't have much else to do, so I figured I'd work on the story a bit.

Chapter 2 – Speed

"What class do you have next?"

"Huh?"

"What class do you have next?"

Marron looked up from her desk, to see Pan looking inquisitively at her. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her crumpled schedule. "Uh…Math." she muttered. The photography teacher was lecturing them all about proper way to take a picture, but, bored, most of the class fell asleep. Pan snatched the schedule out of Marron's hand.

"Hmm…Photo, Algebra, Biology, Computer Programming, Spanish, Band…hey! I have band with you. What instrument do you play?"

Marron shifted uncomfortably. "It's really stupid…I don't wanna talk about it."

Pan just smiled. "Hey. I'm gonna find out anyway, so why not tell me now and get it over with?"

Marron put her head down and groaned loudly. "I don't wanna!" she mumbled. Pan rolled her eyes. "Well, fine then!" she whispered indignantly. "I guess I'm not your friend anymore! You're too smart anyway. You'll end up makin' me look bad!" The bell rang again and a universal sigh of relief carried through the room. Marron backed up her books. She had already lost a potential friend because of her stubbornness. She picked up her bag and sighed softly.

"Marron!" Pan laughed, tapping her on the shoulder. Marron turned around. "Damn, you didn't think I was serious, did you?"

Marron shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "Of course not!" she said. Pan grinned. "Good. Well, look for me or Uub at lunch, okay." she grabbed Uub's arm, who was still snoring loudly. "Uub! Time for Botany!" Uub opened one eye, and then yawned sleepily. "Uhhg…wake me up at three…hey!" Pan grunted irritably and pulled him out of his seat. "Come on, moron!" "HEY! What do you think you're doing!" Uub shrieked. "OW! Hell! My arm doesn't go that way! Pan! Leggo! Agh! You're gonna break it! Lemme go!" Marron giggled as Uub staggered out the door.

'_I wonder if they're going out…'_

Marron looked at her schedule again and sighed. She forgot to ask them where the Algebra classes were.

"You got a nice ass, blondie." laughed a voice behind her. Marron jumped and turned around. "Mind if I cop a feel" the guy said as he squeezed her butt. Marron turned bright red and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Jackass!"

The guy grinned broadly. "That's what most people call me!" She recognized his face. He was the drummer from the other day. "Or Yamcha." His breath reeked of beer and pot. "Are you drunk, high, or both." she hissed. The boy's grin remained. He just laughed again. "Surprisingly enough, neither. I don't get drunk, and there is only a certain amount of weed one can smoke in the morning, before school starts." Marron shifted nervously. This guy made her uncomfortable…very uncomfortable. "Where is room 451?" she asked.

"Right between rooms 450 and 452."

"I know _that_" she groaned at the terrible joke. "Just…how do you get there?"

"Well, blue-eyes, you head in that building there" he pointed at the main building, putting his arm around her shoulders. "and it's in the very back of the top floor."

"Thank you." Marron sighed. She began to walk off when he put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"What do I get in return, girlie? For giving you this vital information, I mean." Marron glared at him fiercely, and then swung a strong kick right at his groin. The boy doubled over and curled up in a ball on the floor. "Y'get that, you pig." she yelled. He eyed her as she stomped out of the building. "Fuckin…bitch…" he groaned miserably. "…hell…."

* * *

Marron sat down in the last open seat…which just happened to be next to the blue haired girl from Photography. She looked at the new girl who was sitting down next to her.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, extending a hand out to Marron.

Marron forced a smile. "Um…hello." she shook the girls hand. "My name is Marron."

"I thought so. I figured that from Photo. Your name is the only one I didn't recognize. I'm Bura Briefs." Marron smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bura."

The teacher looked up from the handout. "YOU LITTLE BRATS BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU IN THE HALLWAY!" he yelled. Both girls nodded nervously.

"Yes sir!"

Marron pulled out her math notebook and started to doodle mindlessly. Bura peered over. "Hey, you're really good!" she whispered. Marron looked at the paper. It was an angel. She blushed slightly. "Thank you…this is terrible though…"

"No, no! It isn't though. Much better than me."

"Well, let's see."

Marron handed her the pencil and Bura soon belted out a stick figure of a spiky haired monkey stuffing his face. They giggled.

"Who's that? A monkey?"

Bura giggled again. "I told you I was bad. It's my boyfriend, Goten."

"He has a tail."

"He's…well, weird. He wears it a lot…especially at performances. He's in the band…you know, the one that has ads posted everywhere." Marron nodded, and then looked up, to see the teacher glaring at them both. She quickly pretended to be taking notes. Bura did the same.

"Pan and Uub are in it too, you know." Bura whispered to her. Marron nodded again.

"Yeah…I saw them all a couple of days ago. At the coffeehouse."

"I thought I saw you somewhere before…" Bura grinned. "My older brother plays the keyboard for them. He's weird too. They're all a bunch of oddballs, if you ask me. Especially the drummer, Yamcha. He's a perv. I don't see how Pan puts up with him."

Marron winced slightly at the mention of the last one. That was the same guy that was harassing her in the halls. "You have an older brother?" she said, changing the subject to her current object of affection. "What's he like?"

"A science geek. Plain and simple. He's into aliens too. He keeps one in the basement."

"Stop kidding me."

"No, really!" Bura shouted. The teacher smacked his books down on the desk. "THAT'S IT! HALLWAY…**_NOW_**! BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

Marron and Bura blinked stupidly. Bura's arms twitched under the weight of the two buckets.

"First day, and I already get kicked out of class…" Marron said pathetically. Bura sighed, and decided to try to keep up the old conversation.

"He really does. He keeps an alien in the basement!"

"Bura, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Honestly! You can come and see for yourself this afternoon, if you want!"

Marron was shocked. Was she just invited to the purple-haired god's house, by his sister? And on the first day of school too? She smiled and nodded. "Fine. I will."

* * *

Biology went by uneventfully, and the teacher told Marron how to get to the computer lab for her programming class. She sat down wearily at a computer in the back corner of the room. She was early, so she decided to watch the people that filed in.

Tall, skinny black-haired boy.

'_Most likely a drama nerd…'_

Shaggy redhead in clothes too big for him.

'…_Hippie…'_

Girl in a Ramones t-shirt and too much make up.

'…_poseur punk…'_

Purple-haired hottie.

'_God. Holy crap!'_ she watched him take a seat with Bura's boyfriend and the drama nerd._ 'He's in my class! My class!'_ He turned around and smiled cheerfully at her._ 'Breathe stupid! BREATHE! In out…in out'_

"Hey Marron."

"Ummm….hi!"

He turned around and started talking with the other guys, while Marron was in the back of the class hyperventilating.

'_In...out…in…out…in…out…in…'

* * *

_

"Well, look who it is." said the familiar voice of Yamcha. Marron rolled her eyes and kept walking. He just followed her, a legs' length away.

"Blondie, you killed about 200 little swimmers when you kicked me."

"I'll kill more if you don't shut up."

"Aw, come on. A hot girl like you shouldn't be so cold!"

She swung a kick, but he jumped back, smiling playfully. "Aw…you're so mean to me!"

"Go to hell."

"After you!"

Right before Marron turned around to permanently cripple him, Pan ran up to them. "Hey! Marron! I was looking for you." she said, giving a warning glare to Yamcha. She grabbed her arm and started to pull her over to their lunch table. "I made sure I saved a seat for you, so you better not be sitting with anyone else."

* * *

Bura stood in front of the door to their basement, Marron right behind her. "Trunks just permanently moved his room down here too, so I'm not allowed in anymore." she said as she unlocked the door with a credit card. "Hurry up before he gets home." They walked down the steps.

"Bura…maybe we should cut on the lights…"

Bura clapped her hands twice, and the lights cut on.

"The clapper…one of the most pointless technological miracles of our time." Marron nodded in agreement. She eyed the room, in total awe of it all. The room was the first thing she saw. His bedroom-y stuff (bed, dresser, alarm clock, etc.) was on a loft, while a big screen TV hooked up to cable and an Xbox, computer desk, mini-fridge, and microwave were all below it. A keyboard was against the wall and an acoustic guitar was leaning against it There was a bathroom nearby and in the far back of the basement was a makeshift science lab.

"A person could live down here…" she said in awe. Bura just nodded.

"Yup. Earlier this summer he locked the door and didn't come back up 'til he ran out of food."

"Hot damn…"

"HEY! BURA! IS THE DOOR OPEN!"

Marron jumped at the new voice. "B-Bura…" Bura just laughed. "Chill out! It's just Piccolo."

"Isn't that an instrument? You know…like a flute?"

"Stop making fun of my name." said a gruff voice behind her. Marron turned around. In front of her stood a giant, pointy eared, antennae-ed green…thing. Marron's eyes bugged out.

"AGH! MONSTER!" she screeched, running up the steps and right into Trunks. She then lost her balance and tumbled right back down the steps, landing right on Bura. Both girls were twitching uncontrollably. Piccolo sweatdropped. He hated kids.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" growled Trunks. Bura jumped. She figured he was talking to her and not the unconscious girl on top of her.

'_Jeez, that doesn't even sound right to think…'_

Trunks walked down the steps and picked both girls up. "OUT!" he yelled, tossing them both out the door. He then went up and locked all the locks on the door.

"God, they're both idiots."

Well, that's done. Remember to review. It'll make my day.


	3. Floats Like a Rock

I write these in succession…literally one right after the other. It's just so funny to write.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the first day, and now Marron was not looking forward to the prospect of the dreaded PE. She was chatting idly with Pan, who had her mind on other things. Every other word that came out of her mouth was "uhhh" or "umm". So of course, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that Trunks was walking towards them.

"Hey Pan. Marron"

"Hi Tru"

She never did finish her sentence. Marron walked right into some lockers and lay twitching on the floor, the giant red bump obvious to everyone. Even Pan couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expense.

Chapter 3 – Floats Like a Rock

"Hey! How's your head?" Pan laughed, sitting right next to Marron in the athletics assembly. Marron groaned. "Once the blood rushes from my face then I'm sure I'll be fine. Gak!" Both Marron and Pan's heads where shoved roughly down. "Guess who!" Uub sing-songed playfully. Pan elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Get OFF of me, moron!" Uub landed less than gracefully behind them. He rubbed the spot on his chest where his friend hit him. "Damn…you're way too rough with me." he laughed. "I'm fragile, y'know!" Pan rolled her eyes.

"You're about as fragile as your damn hair." she knocked his mohawk, which was rock solid. "Absolutely indestructible." Marron giggled and Uub grinned cheerfully.

"Glad to hear that I'm invincible."

Uub smiled and ruffled Pan's short hair before walking off, laughing to himself. Not five minutes later Yamcha came striding over, grinning ear to ear. Marron glared fiercely at the long-haired drummer, who sat directly behind them.

"Hey Pixie! Blondie! What's shakin' my hotties?"

Marron glared back at him.

"We're not your hotties."

Yamcha just laughed. He put his head on Marron's shoulder and smiled genuinely. He smelled strongly of sweat, beer, bad aftershave. He nuzzled his nose next to her neck.

"You smell nice."

Marron couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She shoved his head away and couldn't help but notice the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Can't say the same about you."

Yamcha sighed and looked at the crowd in the gym signing up for sports.

"You ladies playing a sport this semester?"

Pan shook her head. "Nope. You know the sports I play." Marron shook her head, but Yamcha nodded wisely, seeing he had known her longer. "It really is a shame that they don't let us _whack _those snotty little _bitches_ with the blunt end of the lacrosse stick." She cracked her knuckles aggressively and Marron inched away.

"MARRON!"

Marron jumped in shock at the sound of the voice. She looked to her left, where it came from, and saw Bura grinning ear to ear. "Marron, sign up for field hockey with me!" She cocked her head in confusion. "Uh, why?"

"Because!"

Yamcha leaned in, slightly interested. "Varsity or Junior Varsity?"

"JV."

He grinned. "Really? Well, my adorable little Bura, I look forward to seeing your beautiful heiny when you bend over to pass the ball to me." Bura flushed, but Yamcha kept grinning. "And, Marron, my favorite sophomore, I hope you decide to join too."

"No chance in hell now, pervert."

* * *

An ugly older lady walked up, after everyone finished signing up for their respective sports. Yamcha still sat behind Marron and Pan, and Bura, who was freaked out, went and sat next to her brother, seeing that her boyfriend wasn't there that day. The woman shouted out in her annoying, screechy voice where everyone was supposed to meet. Freshman and sophomore girls with the last names S-V were supposed to meet with one of the teachers…the tall, buff bald one. Marron and Pan stood in line, waiting to get their torture assigned to them.

"They just put you in one…you have no choice in the matter…" Pan muttered to Marron. The shampoo in her hair tickled Marron's nose…it was, like, peach or mango, or something. She found it ironic that the tomboyish girl behind her used something as flowery and feminine as a mango shampoo. She giggled internally, knowing that Pan would deny any accusation of the sort. As the two inched closer to the front, they could hear the gruff voice assigning sports for them to do.

"Football….Weights…Swimming"

"He's getting close to you Marron."

"…Weights…Swimming…Football…"

"What if I get swimming?"

"…Swimming…Football…"

"Then you swim"

"Weights…

"But…I…"

"You what?"

"Marron Sen'in?"

"Never mind."

"Sen'in!"

"Yes sir?"

"Swimming."

Marron's eye twitched uncontrollably. "Swimming!" The man nodded. "You heard me." She shook her head in a shocked denial. "I-Is there…I mean…can I switch?"

"No. Now move."

He shoved her roughly aside. Pan came over a second later; Marron was shaking slightly. "What's the matter?"

"I…can't…swim…"

* * *

That next day, at exactly 11:00 AM, Marron waddled out to the pool in her bathing suit. All she had to do was convince the swim coach that this was pointless and she didn't know how to swim. She walked over towards the office, and groaned angrily when she saw her on the phone. A few of the others filed in, muttering with equal anger about having to swim. Marron stood next to the edge of the pool, peering over at the deep end.

'_15 feet…that's just ridiculous…_'

She shuffled around aimlessly, until, finally she saw the swim coach was off the phone. She explained to the young woman that she couldn't swim, and she just smiled and clapped her heavily on the shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll find someone to teach you."

Completely dejected, Marron shuffled back out of the office and started walking towards where the others were standing around. Then she saw _him_. Marron blushed visibly the minute he walked over. He pulled off his shirt and Marron stared dumbfounded at his perfect physique. Too dumbfounded, in fact. Her foot slipped out in front of her and she landed with a loud splash in the deep end of the pool.

After about a minute, one of Trunk's friends leaned over to him.

"Dude…I don't think she's coming back up."

Trunks shifted uncomfortably, then the fact dawned on him that she either A: couldn't swim, or B: hit her head when she fell. He ran over and dived in the pool, swimming as fast as he could to the place where fell. He opened his eyes and the chlorine burned them.

'_Dammit…please don't be dead!'_

Trunks groped around in the water, until he felt something soft and warm. He opened his eyes again and blushed madly when he saw he was squeezing her breast. He picked her up and swam to the surface, then laid her down on the edge while he tried to get back out. The PE group swarmed around them.

"Is she dead?"

"Is she breathing?"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened!"

Trunks swung around viciously, glaring angrily at everyone. "Stop crowding her!" he bellowed. "Back off!" He felt her pulse.

'_Good…she's still breathing'_

Then he put his ear on her chest.

"Trunks! Is she breathing?" Trunks nodded. "Sounds like she has some water in her lungs though. I'm gonna do CPR" He got over her, and was about to give her air, when Marron coughed and sputtered and spat out the water. She looked, confused at the scene playing out in front of her. There he was, her crush, Trunks, right overtop of her, lips mere centimeters from hers.

"Uhhh…" Trunks stammered, face flushed. Marron looked up, equally red. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she hugged him, crying silently into his chest. He patted her back awkwardly. "Hey…uh…it's okay…you're okay now. You're okay…" The people standing nearby began to whisper and giggle, but an angry look from Trunks got them all going on their way. He hugged her close, her soft, scared whimpers vibrating on his chest. All Marron heard, all she felt, was his warm, soft voice consoling her.

"It's okay…you're okay…"

* * *

Marron sat, all soggy, wet, and red, at her normal computer in the back, and turned even redder when her purple-haired hero walked in. After a quick look around Trunks walked pass his normal seat and sat down next to Marron. She averted her eyes, her face more crimson than a ripe tomato. Trunks smiled slightly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Marron…" he said gently. "Hey…c'mon…look at me." She looked up at his warm, blue eyes and smiled slightly. He grinned. "There we go! It's nice to see you smiling." This only made her smile more.

"Um…thank you…for getting me out."

"Its no problem; really. You're my little sister's friend. I'd feel bad if I just let you drown." Marron's face was flushed. Trunks laughed internally at the girl's embarrassment. "I can teach you how to swim, if you want."

She started, excitedly. "Really!" she said, louder and with more energy than she intended. Trunks nodded.

"Sure, why not. Friday, after school, from now on, alright?"

Marron nodded happily. "Yes! I can't wait!"

* * *

REVIEW OR DIE! 


	4. Schism

Chapter 4…yay!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Schism

Marron sat staring dreamily up at the warm, afternoon autumn sky, a brisk breeze ruffling her hair and blowing the red and brown leaves all around her. The sky was a wonderful mix of oranges and reds and purples, which, in her opinion matched seamlessly with the scenery. The cheerful yips of dogs and the laughter of happy couples melded with the loud shouts inside her house.

Her parents were at it again…her dad with his back up against the ropes as usual. It seemed as though everywhere she went there were happy couples, and then there she was, her parents not getting along since the big move, which now was almost two months ago, and her 15 year boyfriend-less existence.

How she longed to be held by strong arms and told how pretty she was.

She wanted someone that she could dress up for, someone to dance with at those silly school dances.

Her body itself seemed to yearn for physical contact. She always found herself getting viciously jealous of Bura and Goten. He was always so sweet to her, cheered her up better than she ever could when she was sad…made her more elated at a funny joke. Even Pan and Uub, who, according to Pan, weren't going out, had a special connection that she desperately wanted to make with someone. She stared hopefully at the setting sun and could almost see Trunks' shy, handsome face, his muscles stretching as he hopped the fence to give her a huge hug. She sighed to herself. She knew he didn't like her in the same way she did. Marron let her body collapse against the strong, brown trunk of the tree she was leaning against. She put her hands on one of the branches and pulled herself up on it. She was surprised by how strong her arms had gotten from those few weeks of swimming practices with him. She saw his big blue eyes in a passing cloud, but quickly shook the idea out of her head. It seemed as though everything reminded her of him lately. It was strange though. When she found herself daydreaming about him, her mind seemed to jump slightly to another young man. The idea frightened her slightly. She didn't _want_ to like him, either of them, but she couldn't seem to keep her feelings inside of her. She just wanted to get away.

The next thing she knew, she was high in the treetops, looking over the city like a lost spirit. _'I need to escape…'_

_

* * *

_

"You've seemed depressed lately."

"So what if I have?"

"You need to get out."

His eyes twinkled mysteriously. Marron looked at the boy with slight interest. "What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously. She was sitting against the wall with someone a month ago, could've never seen herself with. Yet the two were, oddly enough, becoming fast friends. He put his hands up innocently. "Why nothing." he grinned mischievously. "Unless, of course, you wanted me to." They both stood up, and he put his head on hers, the smell of alcohol still strong on his breath. "I'm gonna cheer you up. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll come and get you. We'll have fun, I promise."

"What _kind_ of fun, you perv?"

"Your kind of fun."

Marron blushed slightly. She did need to get out. "Are you drunk?" she asked him. He just smiled childishly and started to walk away.

"I already told you, Blondie. I don't get drunk. I just drink."

She stared half-mindedly at the retreating figure, when a loud crash startled her back into reality. She turned around in shock, and saw Bura and Pan lying in the flowerbed under the window. They both looked up, bright red, at Marron. They both scurried over to her timidly, then Bura started.

"YOU MADE A DATE WITH YAMCHA!" she shrieked, half statement, half question, half animalistic scream. Yes, she knew that equaled 150. Marron looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"It isn't a da—"

"Dude, he is so into you."

"But…"

"WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"I…"

"Oh…my…god….does this mean you guys are, you know, OFFICIAL?"

"We're not…"

"Honestly, Marron, I thought you had higher standards than that!"

Pan twitched, slightly annoyed.

"Dude, Yamcha's cool when he's not being a pervert…which is most of the time…"

"Exactly my point!"

"But he's nice…" Marron said quietly. Both girls stared at Marron, utterly appalled by her complete naivety on the issue.

"BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU, STUPID!" the both shouted simultaneously.

* * *

"Alright…since you seem _so_ determined to go on this date, we're going to take you shopping." Bura sighed, after the whole argument was over. Pan looked at her like she was crazy. "We? Pan doesn't do fembot stores." Marron buried her head in her mashed potatoes, yet another argument was about to ensue. Before they even had the chance, the soft, warm voice of Trunks intervened. Marron looked up in shock by the sound of his voice, completely forgetting the fact that she had lumpy white mashed potato flavored slime covering her face. 

"Hi!"

Trunks tried to hold back his laughter. The lumps of potato were dripping sloppily off her face and otherwise fairly pretty blonde hair. "Wipe your face." he said, a bit colder than he intended to.

'_Stupid sophomores…'

* * *

_

Sorry its so short…its mostly just building up to next chapter.


	5. Never Knew

Nothing to say…

* * *

Chapter 5 – Never Knew

'_I don't understand it…'_ he sighed softly to himself. _'Why is this bothering me so much?'_ Ever since Bura told him that Marron had a date, he'd been acting rather absentmindedly. He wanted to ask her exactly _who_ the guy was, but he knew better than to butt into other people's business. Bura told him she wouldn't be coming to their swim lessons that day, because she had insisted on taking both Marron and Pan shopping. It kind of made him sad; it was actually becoming a highlight in his week, seeing the shy girl in the lime green bathing suit splash around like a moron in the water. Oh well, it was just one day. Not that big of a deal in the big scheme of things. The door slammed shut…not that it never did. It always slammed when it was closed. Nevertheless, Trunks looked half-heartedly out of the corner of eye, and couldn't help but get a tiny bit happy when he saw it was Marron.

'_What is she doing to me…?'_

She looked at her feet. "I can't stay long." He sighed. She looked at him, her eyes were apologetic and sad; they quickly erased any anger Trunks had had deep inside. He smiled cheerfully, feet splashing playfully in the water. He had a mischievous look to his eyes, it made Marron smile a bit. They both grinned.

'_Awkward silence…'_ he thought.

'_Why am I smiling…' _she thought.

Trunks stood up and walked behind her. "Hope you have a change of clothes!"

"WHAT!"

He picked her up, and she screamed slightly. Next thing Marron knew, she was flailing through the air and landing with a loud splash in the water. She paddled stiffly over to him, the annoyance written all over her face. Trunks laughed. He squatted down, his pretty, purple hair flying back and forth as his body shook with laughs.

"Oh…so this is funny to you?"

"Hilarious."

Marron muttered angrily, and then grinned darkly. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him in. Once Trunks finally did come up, his hair was plastered all over his face. Marron was cracking up.

"I like the hair, Trunks!" she choked through her laughter. He spat the water in his mouth out dejectedly. Then he dove under the water, and pulled her under. Marron gagged, and he let go, swimming away playfully. Her head exploded from under the water, with Marron sputtering and gasping for breath. She held onto the edge of the pool and glared at Trunks, who was laughing even harder than before.

"Be a man and get over here!"

"If you want me so bad, come and get me!"

She scuttled like a crab against the wall until she got over to where she could put her feet down.

"Swim!" he said encouragingly. He pulled his wet shirt off and put it on the edge of the pool. "The only way you can catch me is if you swim!"

Marron blushed. She once again could not help but stare at his perfect body. Trunks noticed, and turned equally red. He tried to keep her mind on the subject. "What! Are you scared?" he taunted. He stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"Try!" he finally said. "I know you can do it!"

Marron blushed again. She was elated by his confidence in her shabby swimming skills. She took a deep, scared breath and pushed off against the wall, swimming awkwardly towards him. He caught her arms, and she stood up in the water. He was more than a head taller than her. Trunks looked at the girl standing so close to him. He hadn't realized how pretty she was before.

"There…" he said softly. Marron could feel his breath on her face; it tickled her nose and made her blush even more. She looked at his eyes; they were as warm as always, but, something in them looked different. She couldn't quite put a finger on what exactly the look meant. His face was so close to hers; his body was so close to hers. Marron's heart started beating fast.

"I knew you could do it." It was almost as if he was whispering to her. Then she felt it. His lips brushed gently against hers, pulling her into a soft, innocent kiss. It was if her entire life had built up to that moment; she felt she could die happy, right there, right then. Then it was over. Just like that. Trunks looked away, blushing madly.

"You'd better go."

* * *

Trunks sat at the kitchen table alone, the events of the afternoon playing back in his head. It was as if his own body was possessed; he could never see himself doing what he did. The embarrassment swept over him in waves. Then it dawned on him. She was taken…by some mystery man. He had to know who this guy was. His head clunked weakly against the table and he groaned loudly.

'_Why is she affecting me so much…she's Bura's friend…yes…my little sister's fifteen-year-old friend…she's young…really young…yeah…just a kid…Bura's friend…a little kid…"_ he banged his head viciously against the table. _'Then why did I kiss her?'_

"You're going to get a concussion if you keep hitting your head like that, sweetheart."

He looked up and saw his mother standing over his shoulder, looking slightly concerned by his erratic behavior. She put a hand on his shoulder. She always knew when something was bothering him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked simply. Trunks shook his head. _'Not now…I'm having enough trouble explaining this to myself…'_

"Mommy! Daddy! We're back!"

'_We?'_

Bura walked into the kitchen, followed by a particular blonde-haired girl. Trunks froze, and buried his head deeper under his arms. Bura dug absentmindedly through the freezer, looking for something for her to microwave, and Marron looked back between them both, and almost laughed at how oblivious to everything Bura was. Bura finally groaned out loud.

"I gotta go to the freezer in the basement…someone ate the pizza up here." she motioned to the chair next to Trunks. "Why don't you sit?"

Marron sat down awkwardly as Bura strode out of the kitchen.

"Trunks?" she finally whispered gently, touching the young man's shoulder. When he didn't respond she inched closer, fairly concerned by his silence. A smothered grunt came out from under the table.

"Please…just stop…stop being…stop being you." he finally stammered out. "Stop being so…fuckin kind…" Marron's eyes saddened, and Trunks shrunk even more under them.

"I'm so—"

"Stop it!" he shouted, smacking his hand down hard on the table.

'_Just a kid…'_

Marron could feel the hurt bubbling inside of her. She wanted to apologize, for whatever it was she had did, but she didn't even trust her voice to speak. She just nodded and moved her chair back to where it was before.

"You have an affect on me." he said flatly. "I don't know why I like you, but I do." He kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry. Just don't cry, okay. Don't cry."

* * *

Another short chapter... 


	6. Boobs, Cars, and Illegal Dates

Agh, so sorry about the seriousness of the past chapter; back to humor now though! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Boobs, Cars, and Illegal Dates

"I wasn't expecting any visitors…"

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, MA!"

Marron exploded down the steps, but lost her footing, and fell down the second flight and off the edge, landing, literally on top of her mother, who was running to answer the ringing doorbell. She hopped up and proceded to trample her mother's head while she ran to the door.

"I…got it…"

Too late. Her father had already opened the door, and looked mildly surprised by the young man standing in the doorway. He stuck out his hand stiffly and introduced himself.

"I'm Krillin."

Yamcha grinned. "Nice to meet ya." he said cheerily, grabbing his hand and shaking until he almost dislocated the man's shoulder. Marron hurried over in between them. She knew how overprotective her father could be. "Ma, Dad, this is Yamcha, Yamcha, this is my mom and dad…great…we did the introductions, now we gotta go…bye!" She grabbed Yamcha's arm and pulled him hurriedly down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

Pan peered discreetly out her door, watching the scene unfold down the hall. She quickly grabbed the cordless phone and called up Uub.

"Uhhh…hello Mrs. Jin…yes this is Pan…no, I'm STILL not going out with your son…yes, I'd like to speak with him…hello? No Lai, I want to speak with your brother. No, I do not think you're a prostitute…yes you are very pretty…NO, I AM _NOT_ A LESBIAN…agh…just put Uub on…"

"Hullo?"

"Uub, your family is fucked."

"Tell me something I don't know…what's up?"

"You got anything to do today?"

"No, why?"

"Meet me over at my place in a half hour. And this time put some clothes on."

"Well, last time you said it was casual Friday!"

"That meant go home and change out of your school uniform…_not_ come over in your boxers…"

"…fine…but I'm not going to do my hair."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

"LAI, YOU WHORE, STOP EASEDROPPING AND HANG UP THE PHONE!"

"Sorry Uub!"

Click.

* * *

"Goten, you prick! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Pan was tied, from her ankles, to the bar in the closet that the coats were hung from. Her uncle, Goten, laughed immaturely. She thrashed around crazily, trying to get to the rope.

"I swear to fucking god if you don't let me down from here right now I will break this bar down and _kill you_!"

"Oh really? And how will you do that. You'd break your neck _if_ you could even break the bar…and even if you didn't, how could you catch me with your ankles bound like that?"

"Stop making me look like an idiot and untie me! I got things to do today!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"…like?"

"Let me down, Goten."

"For someone who took karate for 4 years, you sure are easy to catch."

"Let me _down_!"

"Rope 'em in cowboy! Rodeo hero!" He laughed again.

"_LET ME DOWN_!"

"Use your super karate skills to get down!"

"DADDY!"

Goten started. "Okay, okay! Fine!" He started to pull at the rope.

"Ow! HELL! That hurts!"

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh _what_!"

"I can't get the knot out…"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Marron! You have company!"

"She can't come to the door right now, Videl! She's a little…tied up…at the moment!" Goten laughed hysterically at his own bad joke and walked out of the closet, slamming the door shut. Pan started thrashing around even more, until she realized she was cutting off the circulation in her ankles.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Marron sat down in the passenger side of Yamcha's car, enjoying the fact she was out of the house. She knew when she got back her parents would hound her about _who_ he was and exactly how old he was. In all honesty, Marron wasn't she about the last one. She just assumed him to be the same age as all the other seniors she knew…seventeen or eighteen years old.

"I'm nineteen."

"You're WHAT!"

'_I knew I shouldn't have asked…'_

She could tell that Yamcha was a bit annoyed by her…overenthusiastic…response, and she took a few deep breaths and sighed. She was about to say something, when Yamcha began to talk again.

"I got left back last year, okay…jeez…" he rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. "OH! I _love_ this song!" He turned the radio up to full blast and started singing loudly.

"Welcome to the juuuuuuungle! We got fun and gaaaaaaaames! We got everything you want! Honey we know the naaaaaaaames!"

"Yamcha!"

"We are the people that can fiiiiiiiiind whatever you may neeeeeeeeeeed!"

"Put your hands back on the wheel!"

"If you got your money, honey we got your diseaaaaaase!"

"PEDESTRIANS!"

"In the jungle! Welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring it to your knees, knees!"

"HIT THE BRAKES!"

"I WANNA WATCH YOU BLEED!"

The car skidded to a halt, right before it crashed into four kids crossing the street. He motioned towards an arcade and turned off the radio. Marron was shaking uncontrollably. Yamcha just grinned. "That was to loosen you up!" he patted her roughly on the back. "You loose?"

"About as loose as a 90-year old nun."

"Ouch."

* * *

Uub knocked cautiously on the closet door. "Pan? You in there?" He opened the door and saw her gnawing viciously at the ropes. Her short, black hair flopped limply as she peered down at the intruder. Her eyes lit up excitedly.

"Uub!" she yelled happily, her over-enthusiasm making her pajama top slide over her face…showing him, well, everything. Uub's face turned bright red.

"Uh…well, uh…I…ugh…"

He would've saw Pan go even redder…that is, if her shirt weren't covering her face. "Please…just, ignore it and untie me…"

"That's…uh…kinda tough to do…"

"YOU ARE SUCH A _PERVERT_!"

"W-WELL WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU EXPECT? THEY'RE STARING ME IN THE FUCKIN FACE!"

"UNTIE ME…NOW!"

* * *

"From this day forward I am wearing a bra to bed." Pan said, the red still very visible in her face, as she put on her shoes. Uub tried to lighten the situation. "Well! At least they're big and…"

"…"

"Shut up?"

"Now you're getting it."

Uub twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly, trying to get the awkwardness of the moment to go away. Right when he was about to say something, Pan spoke up.

"We're going to keep an eye on Marron."

Uub cocked his head. "Why?"

"As much as I like Yamcha…I just don't trust him with her…the little country girl is way too naïve about him…they'll end up getting their signals crossed and…" Pan moved her finger across her neck. "Yamcha's in jail for statutory rape."

"Screw that! We'll be out a drummer! And a good one at that!"

"…"

"Shut up?

"Ex_act_ly."

* * *

Yamcha grabbed Marron's hand. "Come with me." he said kindly. "I got something really cool to show you." She followed him down the winding pavements, blocks and blocks away from the arcade until the cement started to fade away into a rocky path. The air was warm for mid-November, but the sun was already beginning to travel westwards. The stone path seemed to rise higher and higher up…either that or the ground was descending. It was a cliff face. She looked down and saw the grass quickly turn into soft, white sand. Even that, though, started to disappear, and the soft crashing of water against the rock was replacing the screams of naughty children.

"It looked like something was on your mind. This is a nice place to clear it, you know."

Marron sighed deeply. Was she that easy to read? Apparently so, if he could tell that easily. She nodded, her mind on other things…another person….

"It's a guy, isn't it?" he asked gently. He could tell by Marron's shocked expression that he had hit pay dirt. She just nodded again. He looked at her and smiled.

"I can make you forget about him. If you want."

"How?"

"Like this." he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Marron blushed feverishly. "There. All better, right Blondie?" He grinned internally on how flustered he made her. Suddenly, he fell forward, a rock bouncing off his skull.

"JAIL FUCKING BAIT, YOU IDIOT!" screamed a familiar, angry teen. "Oopsie…" Yamcha fell forward off the cliff, and into the lake below. He immerged wet, pissed, and swearing worse than a truck driver.

"PAN YOU _FUCKING BITCH_ WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD YOU THROW A _FUCKING ROCK_ AT MY MOTHER FUCKING _HEAD_! GOD FUCKING_ DAMMIT_ ONCE I GET UP THERE I AM GOING TO FUCKING _SLAUGHTER_ YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME! YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN BITCH! **UUB**! _FUCKING HELL_! YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO? FUCKING SPYING ON ME! WHY THE _HELL_ DID YOU EVEN KNOW _WHERE THE FUCK_ I WAS!"

And on and on like that.

* * *

I guess I'm compensating a bit for the two past short chapters. Ah well.

Love and Peace!


	7. Who Wants to Date My Daughter

Sorry it took so long to come out!

* * *

"Now, our next contestant is a 15-year-old high school sophomore at Orange Star High School. Please welcome Marron Sen'in!"

"Thank you, Regis."

"Now Marron, are you ready to play…WHO THE HELL WHERE YOU WITH LAST NIGHT?"

"DAD!"

* * *

Chapter 7 – Who Wants to Date My Daughter?

"Dad! I told you! We didn't do anything!" Marron said angrily. Her father was overreacting, as usual. "You wanted me to make friends, and that is _exactly_ what I'm doing! I hung out with a friend!" She collapsed into the couch. It was going to be a long night.

"Your _friend_ was one of the opposite gender!" Krillin shouted, the veins popping out of the balding, former monk's head. "One that was obviously older than you!"

Her mother sat watching the entire thing, in her Laz-y-boy next to the TV. She pushed her long, blonde hair out of her face so she could see exactly how her timid daughter took the assault on her private life. She defiantly inherited her shyness from her father, because, by now, she would be about ready to tear her short, little husband's throat out. She saw her daughter was obviously fighting a losing battle, so, naturally, she decided to step in.

"So, what then, Krillin? The girl can't have friends that aren't other girls?"

Krillin stammered nervously. He had been caught off-guard; he wasn't expecting his pit-bull of a wife to step in…especially on their daughter's defense. He stepped back slightly at the particular venom in her accusations.

"Well, no, sweetheart, I never said that…"

"Well then, it's not a big deal, then why are you hassling her. She went out with a friend. If you should be yelling at her for anything, it's for coming in _past curfew_." She glared at Marron angrily, and then switched her anger back to her husband. "If you don't mind, then, I'd like to talk to Marron….alone." Krillin nodded and walked out. Marron, on the other hand, didn't know whether to be thankful or terrified at the current circumstances. She tried the appreciative approach.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't you 'thanks mom' me, kid! You are in a heap of trouble! Going out…past curfew… with an older boy! Oh…your ass in grounded, do you understand me?"

"Yes mom, but see, you gotta understand…"

"How old was he?"

'_Oh god…I knew this was coming…'_ Marron stammered to herself, feverishly trying to think up something to get her out of the doghouse, if only a little bit.

"Well…uh…it's complicated…"

"What is so complicated about his age, Marron? Is it some infinite number not yet understood by mankind?" She could note the humor in her mother's voice, even in her irritation. Just as long as she didn't get truly angry, Marron was safe.

"He's a senior."

"That doesn't tell me his age, dear. Now, before mommy gets pissed, HOW OLD WAS THIS BOY! "

"Nineteen."

So, it came to pass, as her punishment, Marron was to be locked in her room, for a month. _'Well…at least I'm not dead…'

* * *

_

"Alright Ms. Sen'in. First question: What is the definition of a rumor?"

* * *

"And I heard that she went to third base with him!" a boy whispered to Trunks. He rolled his eyes. He was hearing all about this mysterious 'her' but nobody told him who exactly 'she' was. He had a bad feeling in his gut, however, so he decided to ask the boy exactly who this girl was.

"Hey Gabs?"

"Yah?"

"Who is _she_?"

The boy named Gabs laughed out loud, receiving an angry glare from their calculus teacher. "You mean you don't know." he whispered, slightly humored by his desk-mate's ignorance on the issue. He pushed his greasy, black hair out of his face and grinned. "A friend of yours, I believe. The girl you saved out of the pool." Trunks' stomach dropped to the floor. _'Was this with the guy she was supposed to be going out with on Saturday?'_ Gabs smirked slightly, noticing the troubled look on his face. "Yep…and apparently it was with the grade pervert."

Trunks twitched. This was completely unbelievable. The girl he likes, _his girl_, was taken from him by a left-back, pot-smoking, alcoholic dumass. He muttered incoherently, gnawing at the end of his pencil, until the metallic taste of the lead filled his mouth.

"Dude…are you okay?"

Why didn't Bura give him fair warning? Or even Marron? Did she know what she was dealing with? He spat out the butt end and picked up another one. _'This is completely illegal! Disgusting! I do not believe this! What'd he say to her, anyway? I know damn well she has more sense than that! What, did he get her drunk, or high or something? Fuck! What if he got her drunk and then…no, not even he's that low. But still, if he…dammit…AGH! I HATE THIS!'_

"Trunks, man, calm down! You're starting to eat _my_ pencils." Gabs said, shaking the young man by the shoulders. He was muttering something under his breath.

"Trunks?"

Still nothing. He kept gnawing angrily at the end of the pencil, until a sour, toxic taste filled his mouth. He coughed loudly and spat out a large glob of black liquid. Gabs was laughing hysterically. "I was tryin to tell you! That's my pen, not a pencil, smart guy!" Trunks coughed again, and this time spat the ink right in Gabs' face. "Thanks for warning me, _pal_."

* * *

Marron walked outside of the building, face flushed and angry, with Pan and Uub following close behind. She finally stood in one place, giving the other two a chance to catch up, when she turned around and exploded on both of them.

"I HAVE _NEVER_ BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY _ENTIRE_ LIFE!" she screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls of the building. Pan and Uub shrunk nervously, while she continued ranting. "I mean, who'd even be so horrible as to start a rumor like that! I bet it was Yamcha, that pig, why I oughta…"

"AH-_HA! _So you admit it!" screamed a voice from out of the bushes. Out popped Trunks like a demented Whack-a-mole, twigs sticking out of his normally neat hair. This only made Marron madder, however.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

Trunks stomped over to her, glaring viciously. "How dare _I_! What about you!"

Flames seemed to explode around the angry blonde as she looked up at him. "What about me, Trunks? Huh? What about me!"

He immediately went timid and looked down at his feet. He traced his left foot around in circles as he endured the tongue-lashing he was receiving. Pan and Uub shared looks of confused amusement.

"So…uhhh…does this mean that they are going out?" Uub asked tentatively. Pan shook her head.

"I don't know, Uub…I don't know…"

Trunks finally looked up, after she was done screaming at him. "So…uh…" he started nervously. He looked at her childishly. "Did he get a poke-poke, or a squeeze-squeeze, or a puff-puff, or maybe a…" Marron smacked him over the head with her book bag.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Trunks blushed. "Well, I mean, I just wanted to know. I mean, I know you're not a whore or any…thing…oops…" He had said too much. Marron went stomping off towards the building, fuming, Uub tailing right behind, not wanting to get yelled at in the same fashion that his purple-haired friend did. Pan looked at Trunks, smiling devilishly, and made a whipping motion with her hand.

* * *

My brain died. Sorry it's so short…the next chapter will be great, I promise! 


	8. Launch Party

I had a ton of great ideas when I went to write this. Let us hope that it remains that way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coke. If I did, it would taste more like Pepsi.

* * *

**

She stood in front of the door, reading the poster placed on it. October was almost over, and she was sure that they wouldn't be expecting her back so soon, but screw them. She spat out the cigarette that sat less than perfectly on her lips, and tore the announcement off the door. Things were about to get interesting.

Chapter 8 – Launch Party

Yamcha felt the angry eyes of his purple-haired band mate on him all of homeroom. He tried not to pay it any attention at first. He had heard the rumors that were going around, and they were pissing him off. He knew that the other young man was becoming very close to the girl he was most interested in. A little too close for comfort, to him at least. He didn't know exactly what was going on between them, and he didn't really feel like asking. It had to be something, however, or else he would not be glaring at him like that. Yamcha decided to return the favor in the best way he knew how. He smirked at him. Trunks took the look the wrong way entirely though, which Yamcha noted when he felt a sharp pain radiating from his back. Well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"All right, pretty-boy! Do you wanna take this outside!" Yamcha shouted, throwing his textbooks on his desk with a loud smash. He turned around to stare menacingly at him. "And trust me; I _will_ hit a kid with glasses!" Trunks pulled off his reading glasses with a bit more of a civilized air, and pulled off his favorite cropped jacket.

"I'd expect nothing else from you." he said with particular disgust. The teacher, a mouse of a man with bifocals thicker than is finger and a bad toupee, tried to break up the two boys, before they actually began to fight, but decided against it when he realized that in doing so, he'd most likely be the one the worst of all of them. He squeaked in resignation and went back to attendance, pretending nothing was going on. That was getting more and more impossible to do however, because their voices continued to rise until it consumed the entirety of the room.

"So what! Now you're trying underage girls? Girls your own age not innocent enough for you, or do they just not want to be seen with a high school kid!"

"Don't you dare pull that card on me, Briefs! You're not that young yourself! Tryin' ta get with a sophomore!"

"You're one to talk, you fuckin' dumass!"

"I don't have the whole fuckin city's eye on me though, do I? I'm no rich city brat that gets every little fuckin thing he wants! I'm not an heir to some multi-friggin-million dollar company, am I! No one cares about me, but you…you gotta keep your image all squeaky clean for the goddamn media! I know what you do! I know what you did this summer! You're not the fuckin saint you make yourself out to be!"

"So the hell what! I don't start rumors about how I almost fucked a fifteen-year-old, do I! Don't you _dare_ even start comparing yourself to me!"

"I would never start that stupid thing, Briefs, and you damn well know it!"

Trunks looked angrier than he may have ever been before. "Lie all you want, but I know the truth!" he shouted, his fingernails digging deep into the wood grain of the desktop. Yamcha was livid by this point. He punched Trunks hard in the face, sending the teen stumbling backwards into the desk behind him. Trunks touched his nose and winced. _'Dammit…it's broken…'_ He kicked his desk into Yamcha, sending him sprawling backwards. The black-haired teen pushed the desk off of him and was about to try and do some serious damage to his 'friend', when a shrill voice stopped both of the young men in their tracks.

"Now, now, boys! Is this the way friends treat each other?" the girl said, walking up to the now stupefied Yamcha. She touched his chest and kissed him aggressively in the mouth, unafraid of letting the young man know who she was. She smiled seductively at him. "Haven't changed one bit." she said softly. "I can still get drunk off of kissing you." She thought about what she had said for a minute, and then added an afterthought.

"And I mean that both figuratively and literally."

Yamcha was bright red, which was odd for him. He stammered incoherently for a few moments while looking the young woman up and down. She had dark eyes with beautiful long, curly blonde hair and a perfect figure…firm and toned, but not overly muscular, and she showed as much of that body as was legally possible. Seriously, if her shorts and top got any shorter, they'd be classified as underwear. Very…tight underwear…

"L-L-Launch…?" Yamcha finally spat out. Trunks blinked stupidly. Just the girl he didn't want to deal with. He sighed to himself and fixed his clothes. He then put his books away and decided to go get his nose checked out.

* * *

It was 10:30, the official time of momentary freedom for students, and Marron was lying in the soft grass, thoroughly enjoying the brisk autumn breezes that blew red and orange and yellow leaves onto her.

"If you stay like that much longer, you'll be a leaf pile to jump in. And believe you me, I will jump."

Marron looked up to see Pan smiling pleasantly down at her, Bura not far behind. The two girls sat down with her, and it wasn't long at all before Bura started blabbing.

"Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Pan asked, her face showing her slight irritation rather clearly. She sipped nonchalantly at her Coke, letting her weight rest on her free arm.

"Launch came back."

The remaining Coke in her mouth sprayed all over Bura, and burnt all the hairs out of her nose.

"WHAT!"

Marron looked between the two, very confused. "Is that a bad thing?" she squeaked. As if to answer her question, a loud voice echoed around the campus.

"Hey! Remember Gabs, Jesus loves you, but I think you're a pussy! Ha HA!"

Bura looked to Marron. "She's like Yamcha on steroids…if he had a uterus."

Pan looked and the scantily clad young woman, who was now taking her aggression out on Trunks' friend, Gabs. "She has a uterus? Sometimes I wonder about these things…"

"If it weren't for the watermelon boobs, I would to…"

Marron was still very confused. "So who is she?" she asked warily. "And what was she gone for?"

"She's a whore." Pan stated simply. "Mostly every boy in the school lost their virginity to her. That was way back when Yamcha was a relatively non-perverted junior."

"About two and a half years ago." Bura added. "When we were all in 8th grade. Pan knows her best though."

"Damn straight I do. See, back then Uub was just starting to form his band, and was having all these auditions and shit. My uncle, Goten, had a pretty close connection with him back then…he wasn't as much of an asshole then…but anyway, they were starving for a second guitarist…you know, one that actually could sing, so when I had heard about it I wanted to go." Pan eyed the aggressive blonde again, with a particular disdain. "Launch was Goten's…I guess you could say girlfriend…at the time, and she was really sweet when she came to visit the family. We were staying at Grandpa Goku's at the time…cuz our house was really messed up due to a bad contractor. I swear when I find that guy…."

"Pan…you're getting off track…"

"Oh…right…sorry. Well, anyway, she was really sweet about the whole thing. Helped me with my math homework, watched TV with grandpa Goku and dad, even offered to help mom and grandma with the dishes. Then I went to her with my little issue. See, the auditions were on a Thursday morning…during school. She told me not to go to school and to come for the audition, which I did. And my mom found out. She told me that 'that sweet little girl Goten brought home' told her that I was plotting on skipping school. Well, that made me a bit mad at her. After she had had her way with Bura's monkey-obsessed boyfriend, she dug her claws into Yamcha, who was a junior at the time. She completely screwed him over…in more ways than one, and got him left back. After she had had her fun with him, she made her way to Trunks…" Pan paused slightly to she the shock and anger Marron was just barely suppressing. She smirked slightly to herself. She had got her now. "She completely killed him inside. Had her fun and left him on the curb to dry. None of us know for sure if they did it, but they were pretty hot and heavy at one point. I honestly don't think he had a girlfriend since then…." She sighed deeply and flopped into the grass, content on proving to herself that her friend wanted him.

"She ended up with Yamcha again, cuz by that time, he had been with his fair share of girls and pretty much knew what to do and how to do it. He was also a pretty heavy drinker by then too. I just find it ironic that before Launch, he'd never even dated before and let alone drank or smoked pot."

Bura nodded knowingly, as if she were confirming the whole thing. "I remember that. Trunks locked himself in his room for a week that summer. Poor guy."

All three girls sighed and let the silence reign them. Launch had gone back inside, leaving the emo-teen Gabs stumbling away towards his next class. Marron looked at him with a bit of curiosity. He seemed to have every class with Trunks, except one…which was her class. Biology. He was the worst in class, and often asked her for help, seeing that they were assigned to be lab partners. She liked Gabs, she really did. He seemed like a sweet guy. A bit quiet and reserved, normally scribbling depressing poetry in his notebook, but overall a nice guy. The pleasant silence was disrupted though, when Pan decided to bring up a different subject.

"Speaking of Trunks…what's going on between you two?

Marron was radiating embarrassment; her face was glowing redder than a stoplight. She sputtered incoherently, keeping her eyes fixated on a caterpillar crawling across the grass. Bura looked at her, surprised and amused by the question.

"Oh…my…god…you like my brother, don't you!"

"Uhhh…uhhh…uhhh…a little…"

Bura squealed in delight. She hugged Marron so tightly the young blonde thought her head would explode. "You two would make the best couple ever!"

"We would?"

Both Bura and Pan nodded.

"Well…" Marron started. _'I wonder if I should tell them this…'_

"Well…?" the other two girls said simultaneously.

"He kissed me. Twice."

Even Pan squealed when she heard this. They clapped and giggled like little children, making Marron blush even more. She decided to take the attention off of her and onto a more sensitive subject. Pan and Uub.

"So then…what about you and mohawk-kid?"

Pan's eyes bugged out and she blushed slightly, completely averting eye contact. "What about us?" she muttered. Bura got in on the interrogation and leaned in.

"You guys do spend a lot of time together."

Pan stood up hurriedly, brushing the leaves off of her pants. "There's nothing there." she said matter-of-factly, her eyes still down. "I got history class, so I'm gonna go." She zipped up her jacket and walked away, a bit absentmindedly.

"Hey Pan."

"Hmm…oh…hello Trunks…"

Bura and Marron shared slightly confused looks.

"What's up with her?"

Bura sighed. "It's obvious. She wants him. And badly."

* * *

Trunks had his mind on other things, most definitely. His nose was definitely broken, and he knew that once again he and Yamcha were on bad terms. They were already on unsteady ground to begin with, ever since the incident two years back, but this just blew what was left of a good friendship right out of the window. The fact that that hooker, Launch, came back from rehab didn't lighten the blow either. He needed something. He needed to see Marron, so when he saw Pan wandering absentmindedly he figured that Marron was most likely nearby. Sure enough, she was sitting in the grass nearby, but, unluckily enough for him; his little sister was sitting there chatting with her.

"Ah well…she would've found out sooner or later…"

Bura looked at Marron and grinned slightly. "Look who it is." The blonde blushed and put her focus back onto the little caterpillar nearby. Bura decided to speak up for her overly shy friend.

"Hey Trunks! Come over and sit with us!"

Trunks knew something was up. He knew his sister well enough to know she wanted nothing to do with him when she was with friends, unless she wanted something. He plopped down in the grass next to Marron and smiled.

"What's up, ladies?"

Bura sighed. "I just realized I have to meet a teacher before next period. Trunks, I will see _you_ later. Marron, talk to ya soon." Marron blinked stupidly and watched her friend walking away.

'_That was such a dirty trick…'_

"So…" Trunks said loudly, trying to break the awkward silence. "You wanna go hang out at the coffeehouse after school?"

"I can't…sorry…"

"Oh…well, I understand. It's no big deal really!"

"I just can't date or anything right now…grounded."

"What about tomorrow? Can you date then?"

Marron laughed as Trunks grinned sheepishly. "No…sorry…" she said cheerfully. He sighed dejectedly. "C'mon…I'm not that bad looking am I?"

"You're not bad looking at all."

Trunks blushed feverishly as she leaned against his chest. He quickly regained his composure and continued trying to take her out. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took in the sweet smell of her hair. "You smell nice." he said kindly, touching her cheek softly. "Thanks…"

"So does this mean you wanna go out?"

"…"

"Pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?"

"I'll try for Saturday. The Halloween dance. That okay with you?"

"It's great. I won't be offended if you can't make it." He fiddled his hand in the grass, until he came across what he was looking for. He yanked out a dandelion and grinned cheerfully. "For the pretty lady."

* * *

One of the longest chapters I've written, this one numbers up to nearly 7 pages. Niceness! 


	9. Like a Stick in the Mud

I write the Halloween chapter in May. What the hell?

* * *

Chapter 9 – Like a Stick in the Mud

Trunks lounged on his bed, playing his guitar halfheartedly. He was surprisingly good, and was thinking about offering keyboard up to Pan. She always was amazing on the piano. Ah well, these things can't be helped. He couldn't help but see Marron's shy smile as he played.

"What are you gonna be for the party?" a gruff voice said, jolting Trunks out of his thoughts. He looked down off the loft, his hair flopping as he hung upside down off his bed.

"Ah. Hey Piccolo."

The antennae-ed green alien looked up at the boy, holding a sword in his hand. Trunks smiled as Piccolo threw the sword up to him. "What do you think, eh? I'm gonna need some help making my costume though." He stood up and easily sliced the door to smithereens. He sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face, sheathing the sword and throwing it calmly onto the bed.

"Get to work, buddy. You got two days to make a killer ninja outfit. Got that?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Marron had arranged to meet her friends in the park that afternoon after classes. To her disappointment, however, either they were all late or were just not coming. She sat on the bench doing her homework, getting more and more irritated. Her head snapped up, full attention, however, when she heard screams of terror headed her way. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" yelped a very familiar voice.

Marron hopped up and was about to run off, when she felt a strong arm yank her into the bushes. Right when she was about to scream bloody murder, a hand went over her mouth. Marron was terrified. She looked in fear to see who the person was, and felt relief and anger when she saw it was Uub.

"Don't panic," he whispered, after what seemed like an eternity. "It's just me. Don't say anything loud. Whisper, okay." Marron nodded and Uub, relieved, let her go. She whacked the boy over the head and scowled angrily at him.

"Where the hell were you!" she would have screamed, if she weren't whispering. "And what the hell was up with you yanking me into the bushes! You nearly gave me a panic attack, you shithead! And why am I whispering!"

Uub sighed and held up one hand. "First off, I had chores to finish before my mom would let me out of the house. Secondly, you'll see. Finally, because we don't want to be caught."

"Caught? By who?"

As if to answer her question, a panicked Gabs was dashing down the path, full speed. There was the hum of a motor and a loud voice screaming maniacally.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GREASY-HAIRED WEASEL!"

Uub looked at her and Marron nodded understandably. He jerked mechanically and she noted that he was holding a dog leash.

"Bura told me that Trunks wanted to talk to you. He's gonna meet you later, she said."

Marron blushed. _'I wonder what he wants…'_ she thought, excitement and nervousness flooding her body. "Oh no! I don't have my good undies on!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Pervert."

* * *

"Sweetheart! You have a phone call!" 

"Eh? Who is it?"

"Bura's friend."

"Ah. Okay."

Trunks picked up the phone, masking his excitement from the irritable Piccolo. "Hey beautiful." he said cheerfully. "What's up?"

Marron sat on the park bench, watching Gabs running around the track, the rabid blonde on the motor scooter swinging a baseball bat, and Uub getting dragged in the mud by his dog.

"Nothing much."

Police sirens started to sound in the vicinity.

"What's that noise? Sirens?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Really."

"I WANT MY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Gabs shrieked, now running right by Marron. He was followed closely by Launch, swinging like a crazed lunatic. Marron ducked, and the bat smacked the street light that was directly parallel to her head.

"Are you sure! Things don't sound too hot there? Where are you, I'll come and pick you up!"

Marron was flustered. As much as she wanted to go with him, she knew that she was prohibited from seeing any guys. Especially older guys. With cars. Of course, Uub was the exception. His voice had just barely begun going through puberty, so to her parents knowledge, he was just an undeveloped tomboy. Her conscience was yelling at her to say no, but her common sense won over.

"Yeah, sure; I'm at Orange Park; the one two blocks up from the school."

"Oh, alright. I'll be there in a few, okay?"

* * *

A few turned out to be nearly a half hour, and by that time Uub was lost in the mud, Gabs was knocked out, and Launch was being arrested for aggravated assault. Marron was hiding in the bushes to avoid being caught in the crossfire, when she saw a shining new Ferrari slowing down nearby. As it turns out the driver was the person she was waiting for, and she could practically feel her jaw hit the ground. He got out the car and looked around. 

"Marron? Hey, Marron! Are you around?" he called out. She popped out of the bushes, nearly giving poor Trunks a heart attack. He fell to the ground in shock, bug-eyed and edgy.

"What….the…HELL!" he shrieked, grabbing the place on his jacket where is heart would be…if it were outside his body. Marron squeaked and blushed and looked down at her feet. "Sorry." she said simply. Trunks stood up and smiled at her. "That was kinda random, wouldn't you say?" She nodded, and he kissed her cheek. "Get in."

"Really nice car, Trunks."

"Heh…yeah, one of the benefits of having a rich family, I guess. Not trying to be arrogant, I mean, but…"

"I got you."

They rode in silence for awhile, until finally Trunks asked her: "Where you headed? You want to go home?"

"No. Anywhere but home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He noted the slight hint of sadness in her voice. He pushed his hair back behind his ear and stopped at the red light. He looked into her eyes and her sad smile, then an idea popped into his head.

"My parents have a place about 40 miles up north. You wanna go up there?"

"Wait…WHAT!"

"No! Wait! Not like that! Just, to hang out…for you to clear your head and have some fun….but not like, you know…but more like…um….how can I put this…um…uh…"

"Green light, Trunks."

"Right!"

He put his foot on the accelerator and sped off. "So, do you want to go there, or hang out somewhere else?"

Marron blushed. She didn't know exactly how to take any of this in. She was going to go to a private place…a house, alone, with a guy that she liked. "W-we can go there…if it's not out of your way."

The ride was long, but enjoyable. They talked about everything from school, to politics, to just plain randomness. However, the further north they went, the colder it got, until the thin, buttoned up jacket was just not enough to keep Marron warm. She didn't want to say anything about it though, even though after a few minutes Trunks took notice.

"Hey…you look cold."

"N-no!" Marron stammered, the icicles practically hanging out of her nose. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." he said. He pulled over to the side of the road. The winds we starting to pick up and Marron couldn't help but shiver. He pulled off his jacket and put it over her. "There." he said gently. "All better."

"But what about you."

He pulled her close. "I'll be fine."

She wrapped her arm around him, trying to suck in whatever warmth she could. She looked up at him, and then finally decided to do the most daring thing she had ever done before. She kissed him, hard, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Trunks was taken aback at first, but joined in soon enough. His hands had a mind of their own, and they went all over her body. They went under her jacket and felt her boobs, causing Marron to jump in surprise.

"It's too cold for this…" she said quietly. "Let's not…"

"Sure?"

Marron nodded and Trunks sighed, trying to sound as un-disappointed as he could, but he didn't do a good job about it, which made Marron feel bad, not to mention just a little skanky. "Let's just go up there." he said cheerfully. "I wanted to know if you could come with me later, to a party."

Marron had decided to completely ignore her conscience, and that moment was no exception to the rules. She blushed. "You want me to come?"

"Sure. What kind of jackass wouldn't invite his girlfriend to a party?"

Marron didn't know what she felt; she was beyond flattered. She couldn't even have words form in her mouth, so instead, she just nodded stupidly. Trunks beamed. "Great. Now let's go."

He put his foot on the gas, but nothing happened. He tried again, and again, and again, but still nothing. Then he saw it.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"We're out of gas."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Well, that ended a bit abruptly, eh? Ah well. Later. 


End file.
